fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Surrender to Me, Part 1
Episode 14 of Nightwing & Batgirl. Atrocitus talked to his Red Lanterns."My soldiers,now's the right time,for us to capture our long-time rival,the Green Lantern.If we join forces,we'll soon become unstoppable",Atrocitus said.Now,the Red Lanterns made their oath,"With blood and rage of crimson red,ripped from a corpse so freshly dead,together with our hellish hate,we'll burn you all--that is your fate".Then,the Red Lanterns became covered with glowing red aura."We're all set",Atrocitus said.Meanwhile at Gotham City,Nightwing,Batgirl,and Obsidian fought Chroma and his henchmen when they attempted to attack a restaurant.Everyone in the restaurant were terrified and went outside.After a short fight,policemen came and arrested them.Now,Obsidian said goodbye to Nightwing and Batgirl.At Green Lantern's ship,they are under attack by Red Lanterns and Evil Star.Guy Gardner finally freed Javelin,Goldface,and Solomon Grundy for help in taking down the Red Lanterns.Green Lantern once again fought Evil Star.Then,they are being beaten up.Then,the Guardians sent a message to Green Lantern,saying they need his help because Oa is under attack by Atrocitus and his forces."Okay,just a minute",Green Lantern said,as he finally decides to send a distress call to Nightwing and Batgirl.Later,at their headquarters,they received a distress call from Green Lantern who said that they are under attack by the Red Lantern Corps.Now,Nightwing and Batgirl rode the R-Ship.Later,they reached Green Lantern's ship.The ship's garage opened,and they landed their plane there.Now,they went at the main room of the ship,where the battle takes place.Green Lantern told them to help the others fight the Red Lanterns because Atrocitus is attacking Oa.Nightwing and Batgirl accepted.Now,Green Lantern flew fast,and later reached Oa.He saw his fellow Green Lanterns battling Atrocitus and his elite Red Lanterns.Back at Green Lantern's ship,the heroes defeated Evil Star and the Red Lanterns."Nightwing,Batgirl,let's go your R-Ship.Hal needs some back up if he wants to beat Atrocitus",Guy Gardner said."But what about us?",Goldface asked."Ask it to your gold face",Kilowog responded."But we wanted to join you guys.We wanted revenge against that a--hole Atrocitus",Javelin said."Yes.Us want revenge",Solomon Grundy added."Okay,okay",Guy Gardner finally consented.Now,they all rode the R-Ship.Nightwing used Hyperspace mode,and the ship went extremely fast.In less than 10 minutes,they reached Oa.They saw many veteran Green Lanterns got struck down by the elite Red Lanterns,such as Tomar-Re,Abin Sur,and John Stewart."We won't allow more of this to happen,you red-faced scum",Javelin said before he,Goldface,and Solomon Grundy attacked Atrocitus.Grundy has taken down Atrocitus.Green Lantern created a claw construct to pin Atrocitus to the ground and thanked his three foes,now allies,for their effort.But,Green Lantern,Javelin,Goldface,and Solomon Grundy,were blasted away by Bleez,Skallox,Rankorr,and Zilius Zox.Later,Nightwing and batgirl are also knocked down by the other Red Lanterns.Ganthet attacked Atrocitus and said,"You've gone too far.I won't let you do more damage to our planet,or on others".Green Lantern,Nightwing,Batgirl,Guy Gardner, and the other Green Lanterns now took down the elite Red Lanterns.Then,they tied them up with rope constructs.Ganthet now puts Atrocitus to a prison."Now,tell us.Why do you want to capture me?Why did you involve my fellow Green Lanterns?How did you return?",Green Lantern asked,as everyone are waiting for Atrocitus to answer."You know,you're just wasting your time asking me.I won't say anything.You don't know what's coming.You don't know what lightning strikes you next.Any one of you can fall victim",Atrocitus said."If you won't tell us now,you'll regret it",Ganthet angrily replied.Then,Kyle Rayner sent a distress call to the Green Lantern Corps.,"Green Lantern Kyle Rayner of Space Sector 2814,Earth is under attack"."By what",Hal Jordan asked."Red Lanterns",Kyle Rayner said.Everyone was shocked."That",Atrocitus said.TO BE CONTINUED... Characters:Nightwing,Batgirl,Obsidian,Policemen,Green Lantern,Guy Gardner,Kilowog,Javelin,Goldface,Solomon Grundy Green Lantern Corps:John Stewart,Tomar-Re,Abin Sur,Arisia,Salaak,Iolande, Villains:Atrocitus,Evil Star,Red Lantern Corps.,Chroma Named Red Lantern Corps:Atrocitus,Bleez,Veon,Vice,Skallox,Rankorr,Zillius Zox,Abyssma,Antipathy,The Judge,Ratchet